


Interlude for Molly

by ctrtardis



Series: Music of Molly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrtardis/pseuds/ctrtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own spin on how Sherlock revealed himself after the Fall. A companion to Melody for Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude for Molly

**Author's Note:**

> This a companion to Melody for Molly and possibly the start of a larger story, I haven’t decided yet. Thanks for reading and comments are very welcome as they spur me on to bigger and better things. Okay I’ll shush and let you read…

Molly had just finished a grueling shift. Two hours of overtime and 3 autopsies later, she was finally able to change and go home. Humming a faintly familiar tune to cheer herself up she walks into the ladies locker room. Opening her locker door, she inhales sharply. There is a ghost in her mirror. A curly haired, black-coated ghost staring back at her. “So your back then,” she says. “Yes” he replies. “You remembered.” Turning her head to look questionably at the detective she asks “Remembered?””The song I wrote for you, you were subconsciously humming it as you came in.” “Yes, what was that Sherlock?” “A gift for your sacrifice” He walks over and quickly kisses her on the mouth. He straightens and states “I must go tell John I am not dead” smirks and briskly walks out the door his coat swirling around his legs like a cape. Molly stares after him, shakes herself and smiles softly at the mirror.


End file.
